


Doce como chocolate

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: romancingmcshep, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney não acreditava em almas-gêmeas, John também não. Isso não era motivo para não participar do festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doce como chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet like chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939881) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> O método que eu escolhi para a identificação das almas-gêmeas é fortemente inspirado pelo teste de compatibilidade genética da trilogia de episódios Look at the Princess da série Farscape, e Katralla é o nome dessa princesa.
> 
> Escrita para o Festival Romancing McShep, ideia 131 "universo alternativo de almas-gêmeas com uma identificação a ser escolhida pelx autorx (...)".

Surpreendentemente, a missão foi bem. Depois de uma rodada rápida de negociações, os Katralla concordaram com os termos deles, e o único pedido que adicionaram foi que os membros da AR-1 ficassem para o Festival do Amor. Depois que Teyla explicou para o resto do time o que o festival era, e como era perfeitamente seguro, como ela sabia por experiência própria, John concordou que podiam ficar, mas isso não queria dizer que ele estava exatamente disposto a participar.

“Como você acha que isso funciona?” Rodney perguntou para John, sacudindo o pequeno frasco que tinham recebido.

John deu de ombros. “Compatibilidade genética?”

Rodney sacudiu a cabeça. “Teyla disse que já viu isso funcionar com casais do mesmo sexo, o que não faria sentido se fosse algo usado para reprodução.”

“A menos que Zelenka esteja certo sobre aquela sala com a incubadora que encontramos na torre leste. Um teste de compatibilidade genética combinaria com a teoria dele.”

“Nós vamos saber mais quando eu tiver uma chance de analisar o laboratório, mas pelo vi até agora, é uma simples enzima, nada perigoso.”

“É, a Teyla disse que já participou antes.”

“Você vai experimentar?”

“Não sei se vou recusar se alguém pedir, mas não vou sair procurando ninguém.”

Rodney hesitou por um momento. “Acho que eu vou. Todas essas mulheres lindas esperando para serem beijadas... E isso me daria a oportunidade de ver como funciona. Me deseje sorte.”

“Tente não destruir nossas relações diplomáticas.”

Rodney o ignorou e foi para a pista de dança. John se virou para o bar; não queria ver Rodney beijar todas as mulheres dali, ou o que era mais provável, apanhar delas. Duas mulheres se aproximaram dele enquanto estava tentando não pensar sobre Rodney, e ele aceitou beijar elas no espírito de participar do festival como lhe foi pedido. O primeiro beijo tinha gosto de sal, e o segundo de limão. Ele odiava como isso o fez pensar sobre Rodney, e não beijou mais ninguém depois disso.

Rodney voltou depois de um pouco mais de uma hora. “Sem correspondência. Senti tudo quanto é gosto que você possa imaginar, mas nada doce. Dá para acreditar na minha sorte? Todas essas mulheres e nenhuma delas é compatível comigo.”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Você já beijou todas elas?”

“Não tem muita sedução envolvida nisso, só mostrei o frasco para elas e nos beijamos, e então passava para a próxima pessoa.”

“Talvez você devesse tentar a Teyla,” John sugeriu, imaginando que ele nunca faria isso, ou que, ao menos, Teyla nunca aceitaria.

“Já fiz isso, na verdade. Ela tinha gosto de chá verde e menta. Você tentou alguém?”

John tentou não pensar sobre Rodney e Teyla se beijando. “Duas, sal e limão.”

Rodney fez uma careta. “Que bom que o gosto muda de pessoa para pessoa, até só o gosto de limão me deixa nervoso.”

“Você não pode morrer só por causa do gosto, e nós testamos a fórmula, é segura.”

“Eu sei disso, mas o gosto ainda me deixa nervoso. Ainda não acredito que não consegui achar alguém que fosse compatível comigo. Se é um teste de compatibilidade genética, estatisticamente, alguém aqui tem que ser compatível comigo.”

“Que azar, cara,” John disse, batendo no ombro dele. “Tem certeza de que não pulou alguém?”

Rodney bateu na própria testa. “Sou um idiota. Quer dizer, sou um gênio, mas eu... não quero dizer que falhei em considerar. Esqueci do que a Teyla disse antes. Devia ter tentado todos os homens também,” Rodney disse, se levantando para sair.

“Espera, o quê? Não, isso não é o que eu quis dizer?” Mas era tarde demais, Rodney já estava longe demais para o ouvir, sacudindo o frasco na frente de um jovem atraente de cabelos escuros e rebeldes. John tentou e falhou em desviar o olhar, mas ficou satisfeito ao ver que só se beijaram por um breve momento antes dos dois cuspirem no chão. John pensou que Rodney merecia isso, por achar que podia sair beijando todo mundo assim.

Tentar se concentrar na sua bebida quando sabia que atrás dele Rodney estava beijando todos os homens que via era mais difícil do que tinha sido quando ele estava beijando as mulheres, e John tentou não pensar demais sobre o que isso podia significar. O fato de que estava em uma missão e precisava estar alerta, então sua bebida era água com pedaços de uma fruta que parecia com um abacaxi azul e tinha gosto de pêssego, também não ajudava. Não era nem um suco de verdade, só pedaços de fruta cortados e colocados em um copo para adicionar sabor à água. No quesito bebidas, não era interessante o bastante para o distrair de Rodney.

Rodney demorou mais para voltar dessa vez, e John já estava considerando chamar seu time e voltar para casa quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

“Tem mais homens aqui,” ele ofereceu como explicação, um pouco sem fôlego.

John tentou ignorar isso. “Sem sorte?” ele perguntou, tentando não soar esperançoso demais.

“Não, mas Ronon tem gosto de bacon, então talvez eu devesse continuar beijando ele.”

“Você beijou o Ronon?” John tentou e falhou em soar casual.

Rodney deu de ombros. “Estava sendo meticuloso.”

“Não acredito que ele aceitou isso.”

“Na verdade, ele já esteve aqui também, e tanto ele quanto Teyla acreditam que isso é capaz de ajudar as pessoas a encontrarem suas almas-gêmeas.” Rodney se virou para ele, e sacudiu seu frasco. “Não tentei com você ainda.”

John balançou a cabeça. “E nem vai, mas é bom saber que sou sua última opção.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Isso não vai te tornar gay, sabe? É só um beijo. Ou a gente pode só tocar a ponta das línguas, isso também funciona, só não é tão divertido.”

John queria rir, porque é claro que Rodney tinha interpretado ele errado. “Acredite, sei que beijar homens não me torna gay, do mesmo jeito que beijar mulheres não me torna hétero.”

Rodney pareceu chocado com isso. “Você é... mas por que você nunca...?”

“Força aérea, lembra?”

“Ah é. Bem, ninguém vai saber se você me beijar aqui.”

John suspirou, Rodney realmente não queria desistir. “Por que? Para você poder dizer que beijou todo mundo aqui?”

“Para eu saber se você é minha alma-gêmea. Não é esse o propósito? Você disse para a sacerdotisa que ia respeitar o festival.”

“Você não acredita em almas-gêmeas.”

“Nem você, mas estamos falando sobre os Antigos. Quem sabe o que essa coisa faz na verdade?”

“Provavelmente não o que os Katralla acham que faz, então para que fazer isso?”

“Você não está curioso para saber se somos compatíveis?”

“Não particularmente,” John disse, tentando soar casual.

Isso pareceu magoar Rodney. “Tudo bem, se você acha que me beijar é uma ideia tão terrível assim, você podia ter dito isso.”

“Achei que tivesse dito.”

Rodney se levantou para sair, e John se arrependeu das suas palavras. Não queria ofender Rodney, mas tinha certeza de que Rodney não queria beijar ele, só estava curioso sobre os efeitos da fórmula.

“Acho que vou voltar para o laboratório, ver o que mais consigo descobrir,” Rodney disse enquanto se virava para a saída.

“Rodney, espera,” John disse, se levantando e pegando o braço dele. Certamente não queria afastar Rodney das festividades, especialmente quando ele parecia estar se divertindo tanto. “Por que você quer me beijar?” Não era o que queria perguntar, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Rodney o encarou. “Por que você não quer me beijar?”

“Eu perguntei primeiro,” John disse, e sabia que era infantil, mas não conseguia pensar em nada mais para dizer.

“Eu perguntei segundo,”

John revirou os olhos. “Que idade você tem, cinco?”

“Tudo bem, vou responder se você responder.”

“Você primeiro.”

“Só demais da gente se beijar.”

“Tudo bem.” O cérebro de John precisou de um momento para processar o que tinha acabado de concordar, e ainda estava tentando achar um jeito de desarmar a situação quando Rodney colocou uma gota da fórmula na sua própria língua. Já que John não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer, estendeu a língua, tentando não pensar demais sobre isso. Disse para si mesmo que era só um beijo, não precisava significar nada.

John segurou o rosto de Rodney, e eles começaram o beijo com as bocas abertas, o que era estranho e não como ele gostaria de ter começado. Tentou se concentrar em manter as mãos paradas e deixar um pouco de espaço entre seus corpos, apesar de querer o puxar para si. Estava tão focado em não revelar nada que foi só quando Rodney gemeu contra sua boca que notou o gosto.

Chocolate. De qualidade, como as reservas que Rodney mantinha no seu quarto. Doce, mas não demais. Já estava começando a desaparecer, e não era o que John tinha imaginado quando Teyla falou sobre um gosto doce significar compatibilidade, mas não tinha dúvidas de que era isso. Só que isso não queria dizer nada. Almas-gêmeas não existem. John soltou as mãos e começou a se afastar.

Rodney tinha outros planos. Ele agarrou John pelo cabelo e o manteve no lugar, beijando-o apesar de que agora nenhum dos dois conseguia mais sentir o gosto de chocolate. John o segurou da cintura, e então deslizou uma mão para o traseiro antes de se lembrar de onde estavam. Ele se forçou a se afastar.

Eles se encararam por um momento.

John limpou a garganta. “Uh, você ia me dizer...”

“Porque eu estava com medo de que seria a minha única chance,” Rodney disse honestamente. “Sua vez.”

“Porque estava com medo de que se a gente se beijasse você saberia o quanto eu queria te beijar.”

“Oh.”

“É.”

Eles continuaram se encarando. O festival estava perto do fim, e mais e mais casais saíam após serem formados, e quem restava não tinha muitas pessoas que pudesse testar.

“Que gosto você sentiu? Porque eu acho que foi–”

“Chocolate. Como aquele que você me deu da última vez que te ganhei em Mario Kart.”

Rodney acenou. “Foi a mesma coisa então.”

“É assim que funciona.”

“Almas-gêmeas não existem,” Rodney disse, porque achou que precisava.

“Eu sei,” John disse, e era verdade. Não acreditava em almas-gêmeas, mas também não achava mais que isso fosse um teste de compatibilidade genética. Não sabia como a fórmula funcionava ou o qual era o seu propósito, mas ele não podia acreditar que se compatível com Rodney fosse uma mera coincidência.

“Então o que você acha que é isso?”

“Não sei.”

“Antes você disse que podia ser um teste de compatibilidade.”

“Não tenho mais tanta certeza.” E então, porque havia tensão demais entre eles, adicionou, “Talvez a gente devesse esperar antes de ir para a sala da incubadora.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Nem brinca com isso. Você não deveria nem chegar perto daquela sala, Atlantis te ama tanto que não ficaria surpreso se ela estivesse desesperada o bastante para ter os seus bebês que nem esperaria por um comando.”

John tremeu, e fez uma nota mental de que deveria ficar longe daquela sala. “O que você acha que é?” ele perguntou, tanto para mudar de assunto quanto porque queria saber que explicação lógica Rodney daria para isso.

“Tem um componente mental em muito da tecnologia dos Antigos, talvez seja um tipo rudimentar de escâner mental, e funciona com algum tipo de software que busca combinações.”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Você disse que era só uma enzima, sem nanites.”

“Não sabemos se isso funciona longe daqui, talvez tenha alguma coisa no laboratório, algum tipo de campo que usa essa enzima para escanear as pessoas e analisar sua compatibilidade.”

“Escâners mentais que buscam combinações quase soa como uma explicação científica para almas-gêmeas.”

“Essa é uma teoria. A outra...” Rodney desviou o olhar. “Uma explicação mais simples seria que é só a realização de um desejo. Que a enzima é feita para estimular as papilas gustativas, mas o gosto é determinado pelo usuário, talvez até de modo subconsciente. Alguém te diz que você vai sentir um gosto doce quando encontrar sua alma-gêmea, então quando você testa com alguém... talvez tenha um gosto doce porque você quer que tenha. Você acha que essa é uma possibilidade?” Ele soava quase tímido, e nervoso daquele jeito que fazia com que falasse demais.

John sabia o que estava perguntando, é claro, e não tinha nada a ver com testar a validade da sua teoria. Mesmo com o que tinha dito antes, Rodney ainda não tinha certeza, e isso era algo que John podia entender. Não podia dizer para Rodney o que realmente queria ouvir, mas precisar dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse difícil. “Não acreditei, não achei que significasse alguma coisa, mas ainda assim queria que o gosto fosse doce.”

“Eu queria isso também. Talvez... talvez a gente pudesse testar isso? Ver se a gente consegue fazer o gosto mudar?”

John sorriu. Se era assim que Rodney queria agir... “Se você quer me beijar de novo, é só pedir.”

“Oh, cala a boca.”

“Me obriga.”

Rodney agarrou ele pelos cabelos de novo, e John queria perguntar se essa era uma tara dele, mas não teve a oportunidade porque Rodney o estava beijando de novo e dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com a fórmula. O beijo foi melhor dessa vez, da primeira vez Rodney estava concentrado demais na língua, e John em não deixar seus sentimentos ficarem aparentes. John ficou surpreso ao descobrir que Rodney beijava bem, e apesar de estar com o gosto de alguém que tinha beijado todo mundo em um bar, era de algum modo melhor do que chocolate, porque esse era o gosto dele. Aproximar seus corpos parecia natural, e quando Rodney começou a esfregar a virilha de John com a coxa, John reflexivamente abriu as pernas, sem nem pensar sobre a situação. Só quando Rodney puxou a sua cabeça para trás pelos cabelos e começou a beijar e morder seu pescoço John lembrou que estavam em público, e percebeu que precisavam se acalmar antes que parasse de se importar com isso.

“Espera, Rodney,” John disse enquanto se afastava um pouco. “As pessoas podem nos ver.”

“O quê?” Rodney olhou em volta confuso, como se tivesse esquecido onde estavam, e então pareceu ficar magoado, interpretando erroneamente o comentário de John como feito por vergonha. “Ah sim, você não iria querer que as pessoas vissem isso.”

John ficou irracionalmente irritado por Rodney pensar isso dele. “Não quero que as pessoas me vejam gozar nas calças, o que ia acontecer se você seguisse assim,” John disse secamente.

“Ooh. Certo. É, isso seria ruim.” Rodney corou e desviou o olhar. “Eles têm quartos ali atrás, sabe? Para o festival. Um dos nativos me disse. Nós podemos…” he parou, apontando para a saída.

“Não podemos, não em uma missão.” Era quase doloroso dizer isso. Quis Rodney por tanto tempo, e agora estava recusando essa chance.

“Mas em Atlantis... nós não podemos arriscar deixar a IOA saber, eles adorariam um desculpa para se livrar de você.”

John acenou. Sabia disso. DADT não era aplicada em Atlantis, e alguns dos seus oficiais até dividiam aposentos com seus parceiros do mesmo sexo, mas oficialmente ainda tinham seus próprios aposentos designados, e todo mundo sabia que se alguém da IOA viesse, eles deveriam tomar cuidado. “Não posso passar a noite, mas nós já passamos bastante tempo no quarto um do outro. Talvez amanhã eu possa passar para jogarmos xadrez, nada que eu não tenha feito antes.”

“Xadrez, por que eu ia querer–oh, certo. Xadrez. Por que não essa noite?”

John sorriu. “Agora são quatro da manhã em Atlantis, e amanhã é dia de trabalhar.”

“Todo dia é dia de trabalhar, e normalmente vou dormir mais tarde do que isso.”

“Verdade, mas quando voltarmos, já vai ser de manhã.”

“Tudo bem, amanhã à noite,” Rodney disse cruzando os braços, nem um pouco feliz com a ideia de ter que esperar tanto.

“Vamos lá, você vai dormir durante a maior parte da manhã, então agir como se você devesse trabalhar a noite inteira para compensar, nem tente negar, então vou ter uma ótima desculpa para ir te extrair do laboratório, garantir que você coma alguma coisa.”

“Você está me chamando para jantar?”

“Estava pensando mais em pegar alguma coisa para comer e levar para o seu quarto. Não tenho certeza de que agora vou conseguir ver você comer sobremesa sem me atirar em cima de você.”

Rodney corou. No passado, John tinha feito alguns comentários rudes sobre os sons que ele fazia comendo doces, especialmente coisas como bolo de chocolate. Na época, tinha achado que era uma provocação amigável, mas o comentário de John agora fazia com que pensasse que havia algo mais nisso. “Então, e agora?”

John deu de ombros. “Nós provavelmente deveríamos tentar encontrar Ronon e Teyla e voltar.”

Rodney acenou. “Provavelmente.” Ele não queria sair ainda, mas não conseguia explicar isso para John. Não conseguia encontrar palavras para descrever o medo no fundo do seu estômago, que isso fosse uma coisa do calor do momento, trazida pelo festival.

“Por outro lado, nós ainda temos algumas horas antes de termos que nos comunicar com Atlantis.”

“Não tem motivo para ofendermos os Katralla saindo mais cedo.” Ele se atirou na oportunidade de ficar mais um pouco, mesmo que não se importasse nem um pouco com os Katralla ou seu festival, exceto pelo fato de que era a causa do que aconteceu entre ele e John.

“Nós podíamos testar a sua teoria sobre a fórmula, ver se a conseguimos fazer o gosto mudar.” Era uma desculpa fraca, e tinha quase certeza de que sua primeira teoria era mais próxima da realidade, mas se tivessem que parar a cada par de minutos para adicionar mais gotas, as coisas não progrediriam demais entre eles.

“Eu gosto dessa ideia, gosto bastante dessa ideia,” Rodney disse, abrindo seu frasco.

Quando chegou a hora de irem, Rodney e John tinham usado tantos frascos que quase se esqueceram de que deveriam levar amostras de volta para serem testadas, e tiveram que ir procurar mais. Contudo, todas as vezes que se beijaram, o gosto permaneceu igual: confortável, familiar, delicioso, e o mais importante, doce.


End file.
